Smoke and Mirrors
"Smoke and Mirrors" is a song by Jayn, about a girl who obsesses over a boy, and will do anything to get him to love her, even murder other potential love interests. Lyrics I never meant to call you out I've always seen behind your smoke and mirrors Oh sweetheart, please don't yell at me, it really isn't hard to see The truth that's rotting underneath Why weren't you honest from the start? You know, I've always thought she must have liked you She's just a temptress, don't you know, she'll say she loves you, even though She only wants to steal your soul I'll save you You said you'd always be my friend That we'd get married when we both got older I'd never heard those words before, you made me long for something more But then she tried to steal your love What's with that look? Do you really think I'm out of line tonight? Stop calling her name, if you play my game She may just make it out alive I love you I'm not asking much, just give me your heart And put no one else above me, go on, just say you love me Take my hand in yours and tell me that I'll always be the one Without you, my life means nothing so just say you love me tonight And if you lie, this poor girl will have to die I'm sorry that I lost my cool As you can see here, I've been very busy I found her number in your phone, asked her to meet me here alone So we could talk, just one on one What's with that look? Do you really think I'm taking this too far? All you have to do is swear that you'll be true And I will let her go right now Just don't lie No, I won't fall for this again (Fall for this again) I'll always see behind your smoke and mirrors I know you love me deep inside, you're simply caught up in her lie So I will cut you free myself (I know you love me deep inside) I'm not asking much, just give me your heart And put no one else above me, please, just say you love me Take my hands in yours and tell me that I'll always be the one Without you, my life means nothing so just say you love me C'mon, what's the problem, quit your crying, be a man Surely, she couldn't mean that much, let me give you my love Take my soul, my heart, and body, yes I give it all to you And if you still won't accept it, you're gonna regret it I hate to play these games But you're driving me insane Won't you tell me that you'll stay Now that she's not in the way? Other Appearances *The song was released as a single. *The song was covered by the Vocaoid CYBER DIVA, though this was also Jayn's arrangement. Gallery Images Jayn.jpg PsychoYandere.png Videos Official 「Original」Smoke and Mirrors【Jayn】 「VOCALOID English Original」Smoke and Mirrors【Jayn ft. CYBER DIVA】|CYBER DIVA Covers LittleJayneyCakes - "Smoke and Mirrors" - Lollia|Lollia LittleJayneyCakes - "Smoke and Mirrors" Metal Remix - Sleeping Forest feat. Lollia|Lollia feat. Sleeping Forest Category:Independent Songs Category:Solos Category:Internet Songs